


A Plane away from Hell.

by kitty2k3



Series: Among the graves. [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Swearing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU: ''It's okay, Jack.'' Mark whispered. ''They didn't shoot him through the head. He should survive.''Should survive... that doesn't mean he will.





	

''Sh' … Shot him.'' 

Mark just sat in silence. He had to watch that. 

''Mark?'' 

I was surprised he could actually hear me. I was barely whispering and I was only just not crying my eyes out. I wanted to cry. At least some of the blame had to be mine. It had to. I didn't have to leave with Mark, but I did. I could have convinced Mark for Felix to come back with us at least. I didn't, though and I fucking should have. 

''It's okay, Jack,'' Mark whispered. ''They didn't shoot him through the head. He should survive.'' 

Should survive... that doesn't mean he will. 

''Fuckin; shit!'' 

''Jack...'' Mark started. 

''No Mark! At least part of this is my fuckin' fault. You can't say it's not. It is and it always fuckin' will be.'' 

I should be putting all this on Mark. I shouldn't even be this annoyed at myself. Only part of this was my fault. Not all of it was. 

''Jack it's okay.'' Mark said. ''You were just following me. I got annoyed at Felix for the fucking prank and got you to come with me when I left. We didn't know that this was going to happen.'' 

I didn't want to continue with this conversation. We would just end up trying to blame ourselves for the rest of the evening and that wouldn't be the best idea. 

~ 

We hadn't gone out with Marks friends. He had called and gave some reason to them. I very much doubt it was the real reason. He probably wouldn't ever tell them the real reason. Not with how long it took him to calm down afterwards, but he had called soon after he found out about Felix so he definitely wasn't calm when he called them. 

We would have to go back there. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Whoever it was who had Felix, probably wanted us to suffer and putting videos online of Felix suffering seemed like a very good way of doing it. If that was their plan... it was fucking working. 

~ 

''When are we goin' back then?'' 

It was a risk asking this considering Mark had only just calmed down again, but I needed to know. 

''I'll get some plane tickets tomorrow.'' Mark whispered. ''I don't know when the next plane is, though.'' 

It seemed like a good idea to pack our bags, ready for whenever we would be leaving, but I was way to comfy in Marks arms so packing could wait till tomorrow. 

''Hmm.'' 

I was tired. I wanted sleep more than anything at the moment. I could easily fall asleep like this. Mark probably wouldn't mind, but it would probably be a bit annoying for him. It isn't anywhere near time to go to sleep yet. It's barely eight O' clock for fuck sake, but I haven't slept much so that's probably why I'm so tired. 

''You seem tired,'' Mark said. ''I said it would affect you.'' 

That comment was followed by a slight giggle from Mark, so he at least seemed to be acting calm. 

''And your not tired.'' 

He legit did seem tired. Nowhere near as tired as me, but he was and it was so obvious. 

''I am tired. I'll admit it.'' Mark said. ''I wanna' go to bed. You coming?'' 

''Will ya' carry me?'' 

Mark laughed, ''Are you really that tired?'' 

''Yeah, so are ya' gonna' carry me?'' 

''No.'' Mark said. ''You can still walk.'' 

I untucked myself from Marks arms and stood up. 

''Your no fun.'' 

Mark just laughed. 

~ 

I didn't want to think about what might be ahead. Mark had got us a plane for later today. I was meant to be packing my bag, but I was just sat on my bed hoping that my bag would pack itself. It was impossible for that to happen, but I could always hope. Hope is something that I really needed at the moment. With everything going on I just really needed to hope that we have some luck with it all. The Irish are supposed to have good look, though. I'm Irish. What the fuck could go wrong? Apart from just about everything currently. 

~ 

Mark was sat packing his stuff now. He was on the phone to someone before. I probably didn't know who it was, so I didn't bother asking. Not as it it's any of my business anyway. 

I still haven't made any progress any progress with packing. I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen when we go. I really didn't want to think about it, but apparently, my brain had other plans. 

''Your stuff won't pack itself,'' Mark said. 

''Why not?'' 

'' 'Cause we're not that far into the future, yet,'' Mark answered. 

''I'm sure it's possible somehow... somewhere.'' 

Mark laughed, ''Well not here, so your gonna' have to do it yourself.'' 

How was he so cheerful? We weren't packing to go on holiday or anything like that. We were going to save Felix from whatever hell hole he was in. 

''If ya' want me to do it, ya' can tell my brain to shut up about where we're actually goin' ''   

''So that's what's wrong.'' Mark said. ''Don't worry we're going to be fine.'' 

''Yeah, sure.'' 

''Sean, it's okay. We're going to be fine.''Mark said. ''We're going to the police when we get there. We're not going to be going in on our own.'' 

''Great, they'll really want to know we were trespassing when we went before.'' 

''Shit.'' Mark muttered. ''I forgot about that.'' 

He forgot. Really? That seems like a very major part of it all. It shouldn't be that easy to forget, but this is Mark. He forgets almost everything. 

''So, what's the plan now then?'' 

''I don't know,'' Mark muttered. ''We'll still have to go in.'' 

Shit! 

''It'll be okay, though.'' Mark said. ''I'm sure of it.'' 

He didn't look sure of it. He looked fucking terrified by the idea. Why wouldn't he be? We would be on our own in there. With people who had kidnapped Felix and could probably easily kidnap us as well. 

''Mark.'' 

''It's going to be okay, Sean.'' 

''You're lying.'' 

Mark went silent. He knew I was telling the truth. He had to. 

''I'm sorry,'' Mark whispered. ''I'm fucking terrified by all this. If I knew it was a game I'd be fine, but...'' 

He was crying... I didn't like it. 

''Mark.'' 

''I'm fine, Sean.'' Mark muttered. 

He didn't seem fine, but I didn't really want to talk about it with him. It would just make both of us worse. 

Mark went back to packing his bag, so I did the same. It wouldn't stop me from worrying, but I needed to do it. We don't need to be on the plane till ten O' clock tonight, though, so we still had plenty of time. 

~ 

I liked being curled up with Mark. I was able to forget about everything that was going on. I was able to feel safe in this giant world, which currently seemed to be even bigger than normal. 

''Sean...'' Mark started. 

I looked up at him. He seemed to be embarrassed by something. 

''Yeah?'' 

''Are you going to be okay to go back?'' Mark asked. ''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' 

If I didn't go with him I would be on my own. I didn't want that. If anything happened to him, I wouldn't be able to help him. 

''And leave ya' on ya' own. Do ya' think I'm crazy?'' 

''Yeah,'' Mark said. ''But... I love you Sean. I don't want anything to happen to you.'' 

He had gone back to blushing again, but I thought it was cute. I don't see why he didn't. 

''I'm not staying here on my own, Mark. It would drive me crazy, ya' not being here with me. I don't want anything to happen to ya', but that's already happened there.'' 

Mark ran his fingers through my hair. The contact made me shiver a bit. It did every time, though, so it was nothing new. 

''You really don't like the cut on my arm, do you?'' Mark said. 

''It's not that I don't like the cut, it's just that I don’t like how ya' got it.'' 

''There were plenty other windows we could have gone through.'' 

''Come on,'' Mark said. ''We need to be at the airport soon.'' 


End file.
